


Будни профайлеров

by WhysoSeriousuh



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9955427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhysoSeriousuh/pseuds/WhysoSeriousuh
Summary: Написано по заявке Lynx58. "Что-нибудь о том как волнуются друг о друге во время расследования". Хоть и с большим опозданием и всего лишь два небольших драбблика.





	

Рид

  
Кофе по вкусу напоминает старые конфеты, которые иногда доставала мама из тайника на кухне. Спенсер пытается согреть холодные от зимней стужи ладони о стаканчик, но не замечает, что кофе давно остыл. Руки дрожат, и он плотнее укутывается в куртку ФБР, не отрывая взгляда от небольшого монитора, установленного в специальном фургончике слежения – осталось совсем недолго, скоро все закончится. Он видит, как группа захвата поднимается по лестничным пролетам, видит мрачное лицо Хотча, видит напряженные плечи Прентисс, но все это неважно. Рид кусает губы, и так растерзанные пыткой ожидания, хмурится и продолжает смотреть – это все, что он сейчас может. Он должен стоять на страже, ведь с его сломанной ногой он только помешает.  
– На тринадцатом этаже поверните направо, вам нужна первая дверь слева, – произносит Гарсия, что-то быстро печатая на клавиатуре. Пальцы порхают по клавишам, одна картинка на ее мониторе сменяет другую. Рид отвлекается на секунду, а затем снова впивается взглядом в экран.  
Вот он. Рид судорожно вздыхает, заметив широкую спину, укрытую бронежилетом, и гладкий, такой беззащитный затылок. Дерек идет впереди всех, как всегда бросается в самую гущу, указывая путь. Защищая. И в данную секунду, как и во множество других, таких же, похожих, Спенсер ненавидит Дерека за это. Ненавидит и боготворит.  
– Рид, – говорит Гарсия и берет его за руку. Ее пальцы горячие, и Спенсер хватается за них в поисках тепла. – Все будет хорошо. Это стандартная операция.  
Рид кивает, ругая самого себя за мнительность. Конечно же, все будет хорошо, и через пару часов он с Морганом вернется в их общий дом, в общую кровать. Прижмется к его груди, и Дерек станет шептать о том, какой же Рид трусишка, говорить, что всегда вернется к нему, как возвращался до этого, что нет повода беспокоиться. И Рид согласится с каждым словом. Будет кивать, как кивает сейчас. Кивать, прислушиваясь к ритмичному, сильному и самому важному звуку сердца. Звуку, ради которого он живет.  
– Началось, – шепчет Гарсия и сжимает его пальцы до боли.  
Все происходит так быстро, что рассмотреть подробности нет возможности. Пара движений, несколько выстрелов, и преступник лежит лицом в пол, а Джей-Джей застегивает на нем наручники, пока Морган держит его под прицелом. Рид выдыхает, только сейчас заметив, что не дышал, и отпускает руку Гарсии. Все кончено. Он делает глоток холодного кофе, которое уже давно стоило вылить, и закрывает глаза. Скоро Морган будет рядом. Остальное неважно.  
  


Морган

  
Бесполезным. Именно таким Морган чувствует себя все сорок минут, потраченных на дорогу до квартиры Джеймса Пирнса – человека, которого они приняли за свидетеля очередного преступления. Человека, который, судя по новым уликам, на самом деле является законченным садистом, изрезавшим и замучившим десятки женщин за пару лет. И именно к Пирнсу поехал Рид за показаниями. Поехал один, не ожидая подставы, а Морган в это время опрашивал возможных очевидцев. Никто из них ничего не видел, кроме одного – молоденького парнишки, заметившего у места преступления мужчину в машине. Джеймса Пирнса.  
Дерек горит. Все его тело напряжено, как струна. Спина окаменела, и с каждым безуспешным звонком Риду сдерживаться становится все сложнее. Эмили выжимает из машины все возможное, вписывается в повороты на полной скорости. Позади не отстают Хотч с Росси и Джей-Джей, в ушах периодически слышится успокаивающе щебетание Гарсии, но Морган буквально кожей ощущает пустоту от отсутствия Рида. Отсутствия его тихого голоса, повторяющего план, длинных пальцев и хрупких запястий, мелькающих перед глазами каждый раз, когда он неловко поправляет закрывающие лицо волосы. Морган сжимает зубы и закрывает глаза – Рид не такой, каким кажется. Его мальчик сильный и сможет со всем справиться. А если и нет, то они успеют, должны успеть. Дерек выпрыгивает из машины, едва они подъезжают на место. Принять соответствующую позицию, окружить дом – это занимает несколько минут. Дерек встречается взглядом с Хотчем, стискивающим пистолет, и, получив одобрительный кивок, вышибает дверь двумя отточенными ударами ноги. Всего один шаг, быстрый взгляд, и Морган не сдерживает глубокого вздоха.  
Спенсер жив. В его глазах отблеск решимости, губы сжаты в тонкую нить. Он стоит, словно врос в землю – не сдвинуть. Пистолет в его руке кажется огромным, неестественно черным. А брызги крови – чужой крови, с облегчением отмечает Дерек, – на его белоснежной рубашке составляют причудливое пятно, напоминающее одну из тех странных картин, а точнее, мазню, которые так высоко ценятся в последние годы. Джеймс Пирнс лежит здесь же, у ног Рида. Лежит с широко распахнутыми, застывшими глазами и небольшой дыркой в груди, вокруг которой расплывается алое пятно. Чуть в стороне находится второе тело – незнакомый мужчина, в отличие от Пирнса, взирает на комнату остекленевшим, но удивленным взглядом. Во лбу у него ровное, с гладкими краями сквозное отверстие. Стена позади красная.  
– Спенс. – Имя слетает с губ, и Рид вздрагивает, крупно, всем телом. Моргает, а затем смотрит прямо в душу. – Ты справился, Спенс.  
Рид заторможено кивает. Дерек, проходя мимо, хлопает его по плечу, задерживая ладонь настолько, насколько может, и даже дольше. Хотч говорит по телефону, Эмили и Росси осматривают тела, а Джей-Джей проверяет остальные помещения. У них есть несколько мгновений.  
– Ты справился, малыш, – повторяет Дерек. Уже только для них. Рид отвечает ему взглядом, из которого постепенно исчезают холод и отрешенность. – Ты все сделал правильно.  
Рид коротко кивает. Они обсудят этот день еще много раз, как только Рид сможет это обсуждать. И как только он захочет. На этот раз Дерек будет рядом. 


End file.
